The Yaoi Side of POTC
by KPs Number 1 Fan
Summary: Jack decides to tell everyone his secret but when it backfires he discovers who his real friends are.This story chronicles his trials of love and acceptance.Speckett in the beginning /Sparrington eventually This is my first yaoi story! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Back Story

The Yaoi Side Of POTC

BY: Edina Jacox

Genre-Romance/Drama

Chapter 1- The Back Story

Ever since Jack was young he had always known he was different to say the least. His father, Captain Teague Sparrow, was a fierce adventuring pirate and his mother, Amelia Sparrow, was a gentle seamstress. His parents loved each other madly even though they were complete opposites. They both loved Jack very much even though their parenting techniques were very different. Jack's father was rough and pushed Jack to be manly while his mother always nurtured his tender side. As Jack grew up he realized he wasn't like the other boys. They all wanted to chase and date girls but Jack never had that urge. But every time he would see a cute boy he would feel a strange attraction to them. By age 13 Jack had accepted the fact that he liked guys but he knew he could never openly express this. So he decided to create a cover, he dated a lot of girls so no one would suspect anything. This for him was easy since Jack was such a handsome boy and he knew all the right things to say. He became a master of lying, able to have 2 and 3 girlfriends at a time. Since he was always surrounded by girls the other guys just ignored his girly tendencies like his walk, hair, and vivid hand movements and just accepted that he was just a little weird.

When he was 15 his father decided it was time he become a pirate, his mother wasn't happy about this. She knew all the danger that Teague faced each time he sailed and she didn't want that lifestyle for Jack. That night after dinner she decided to talk to Teague. After dinner she was washing the dishes and Teague was plotting out courses on maps. "My love" ,she said finishing up the last dish. "Yes" , he looked up from his maps . " It's just that I…I don't want Jack to go into pirating, it's to dangerous" . There was silence for a minute then Teague said " He'll be fine after all he is my son, this will be good for him." . But he's not like you", she stepped closer to him, " He's sensitive and he doesn't even know how to properly use a sword yet!" . Her tone was becoming desperate. Teague replied," Being a pirate will teach him how to be a real man, he's too soft he needs to toughen up.". "I just can't stand the thought of my baby getting hurt" ,she said collapsing into tears. Teague immediately got up and held his wife. He stroked her head and wiped her tears away. Then he gently kissed her on the lips and whispered in her ear," I promise I won't let anything happen to him.". This reassured her that Jack would be fine, Teague always kept his word. Even though he was a pirate he was a very honorable man.

A few days later Teague's ship was ready to sail . Before Jack left the house his mom gave him a big teary hug." I love you and you be careful." , she said before she gave him a goodbye kissed on the cheek. " I love you too mum, and I will" Jack replied. Then she hugged Teague, " You be careful too, and take care of him, I love you". Teague hugged her tightly," Don't worry and I love you too" , they kissed passionately and then Jack and Teague left. They went to the harbor where Teague's ship was waiting. The crew was still loading a few things on. As they got closer to the ship Jack's heart started to race he was both excited and scared. This was his first adventure and he was unsure of what was going to happen. " This will be a good learning experience for you boy", Teague said without looking at Jack, "It'll teach you how to be a real man." he continued. "Yes father." ,Jack replied he hated when his dad said that it made him feel like he wasn't good enough as he already was. He was determined to make his father proud on this trip. Truth be told Jack never really felt like his father loved him, Jack knew his father cared but he only ever felt loved from his mother.

As they got closer to the ship a man approached them. " Is the ship ready to sail Mr. Gibbs?" , Gibbs was Teague's first mate and they had sailed together for years. "Yes sir capn' , who's the lad?" Gibbs asked looking at Jack . "This is my son, Jack" Teague placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Welcome aboard the Blue Sapphire lad" Gibbs held his hand out and shook Jack's. Jack smiled in return and they all boarded the ship.

*Note: sorry about the shortness the other chapters will be longer please R&R*


	2. Chapter 2: Pirating 101

Ok here's chapter 2 hope you like it!

Chapter 2- Pirating 101

Well it had been about a week now at sea and Jack was strating to get the hang 0f things. His father had put Gibbs in charge of teaching him the basics. So far he knew all the parts of the ship and how they worked. Jack had also made a new friend, an boy around his age named Andrew Miller. Andrew was the son of another crew member. He had been sailing much longer than Jack though because his mother died when he was 4 and he would always have to be brought along when his father went pirating. Jack liked having Andrew around he was someone to talk to and he taught Jack a lot about the rest of the world since he had traveled a lot.

One day Jack's father decided it was time for Jack to learn how to defend himself. After all being the captain's son was like being a teachers kid at school. Jack would get picked on sometimes although they wouldn't dare hit him for fear of what Teague would do. " Come here Jackie" his father called from his cabin. The crew snickered a little at that nickname. Jack sighed inwardly and hurried over " Coming", he called back. " It's time for you to learn how to use a sword" he walked back in the cabin and Jack followed him. Jack didn't really want to learn how to use a sword he favored something easier. " Couldn't I just learn how to use a pistol instead? It's much more useful." Jack pointed out. " You're much to young for a pistol Jackie and besides what are you to do when it runs out of powder?" Jack thought for a moment then said " Well run of course." He gave his father a big smile because he thought it was a very clever answer. His father only smiled and shook his head: he sighed inwardly a little because he couldn't tell if Jack was being serious or only joking. Teague walked over to his desk and opened the long brown box that was sitting on it. He pulled out a long silver sword with a black and gold colored handle. "I bought this when I first decided you should go into pirating and I've been saving it for the right time." He handed the sword to Jack and said " First we'll work on stance and posture then we'll move from there" Each day for an hour Teague would teach Jack little by little about the art of sword fighting. After a couple of weeks Jack had gotten pretty good and could actually come close to beating his father in a duel.

Jack didn't really get much leasure time on the ship but it was nice when he did. Night time was sometimes his favorite part of the day. It was the only time that he could just sit and talk with Andrew. It was almost time for bed and Andrew was already in his hammock. He was telling Jack a story about how he once fought a band of rival pirates with his father. " Wow you've had quite a life mate" Jack stated as he tried to climb into his hammock. "Woooh" he yelped as it flipped over wih him half in it. He went through this every night. He just couldn't balance properly a hammock. Most of the time Jack ended up sleeping on the floor. Andrew laughed it was always kind of amusing to watch Jack's nightly struggle with the hammock. "I'll never get the hang of these things" Jack got up off the floor and brushed himself off. " You can sleep with me in my hammock if you want" Andrew smiled at Jack. Usually he would just let Jack sleep on the floor but tonight it was exceptionally cold and Jack could easily get sick sleeping on a cold damp ships floor. " Thanks mate" Jack climbed into the hammock. They fell asleep back to back but by morning they were in a whole different position. Andrew was sleeping on his back with his head resting on Jack's and Jack was sleeping on his side with his arm draped around Andrew's waist. Andrew's father, Robert Miller, came over as he usually did to wake Andrew up to do his duties on the ship and he saw the scene. "What in the name of Davy Jones is going on here??!!!" he exclaimed . His shouting scared both Jack and Andrew awake and the fell out of the hammock from the shock. Andrew jumped to his feet, " What's going on?! Why are you yelling?" " What the hell are you doing sleeping in a hammock with him!!!?? And why was he holding you!!!??" Andrew went into the explanation of why he and Jack were sleeping in the same hammock and also that he didn't know that they were in that position. " I don't want you associating with _him_ " He put and extra emphasis on that word and glared at Jack "anymore!!" He grabbed Andrew's arm and started to walk away . "But wait…" Jack started to follow them. Andrew's father turned sharply and drew his sword on Jack. " You, if I ever catch you around my son again I'll cut you down!!" He had his sword at Jack's throat and had backed him into a corner. " Dad stop it!" Andrew grabbed his father's arm. "Get off me boy!" he shoved Andrew off, withdrew his sword and then grabbed Andrew once again and started to walk away. Jack just stood there, he was stunned. He didn't understand what he did that was so wrong.

Teague very quickly got wind of the incident and was furious. How dare on of his crew members draw a sword on his son! And expect to get away with not only that but threatening him. Teague's first thought was to throw Mr. Miller overboard and leave him as food for the sharks. Jack was able to talk his father out of killing Mr. Miller by explaining that if he did that it would break up Andrew and Jack's friendship for sure. " Fine, I won't kill him but will not have him on my ship any longer." They had been talking in Teague's cabin, Teague sent Jack out and called for Mr. Miller to be brought in. As Jack left Mr. Miller was dragged in by two very tall and muscular crew members. They brought him over to Teague and Teague nodded for them to leave. Once they were gone Mr. Miller spoke, " Captain please let me explain, I…" Teague cut him off before he could finish his sentence, " There's nothing to explain what happened, happened and there's nothing you can do to take it back" Teague was now standing at his desk with his back to Mr. Miller. He pulled out his sword and started to polish it. Mr. Miller's heart started to race, he fell to his knees and begged for his life, " Please Captain have mercy!, I acted in haste, I…" Teague cut him off once again, "I'm not going to kill you, you can thank my son for that. But I want you off my ship at the next port" Mr. Miller was very grateful and repeatedly thanked Teague.

Meanwhile Jack and Andrew were in the rum cellar talking. They both knew this would probably be the last time they would ever see each other. They were sitting side by side and whispering so no one would hear them. They were unsure if Mr. Miller's threat still stood and they didn't want to take any chances. "I'm gonna miss u mate." Jack turned to Andrew as he said that. " I'm gonna miss you too." Andrew leaned over and gave Jack a peck on the cheek . " Andrew what are you.." Andrew cut him off, " Call it a parting gift." he smiled at Jack. Jack was shocked he had kind of always had a little crush on Andrew, but he hadn't intended to ever act on it. He also never suspected that Andrew knew that he was gay or that he liked him. Andrew had never acted like he was gay before so this all came as a big surprise. "How did you know?" " Come on Jack the way you act, your hair, it's obvious." " Apparently not so obvious, you're the first to suspect that." " You mean you father doesn't know?" Jack paused for a second " God I hope not I don't think I could stand for him to love me any less" Jack stared at the floor. Andrew could tell it was a painful subject for Jack to talk about. Andrew put his arm around Jack and tilted his head up. He kissed Jack again but not on the cheek, this time it was on the lips. The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds and when their lips parted they only smiled at each other. The spent the rest of the time talking until the ship pulled into a pirate port called Tortuga. Up on deck they could hear Andrew's father calling for him. They said a final goodbye, gave each other a hug and went up on deck.

Andrew's father was waiting at the ramp that lead off the ship for Andrew. " Come on son" he said very solemnly as Andrew came in sight. As they walked down the ramp Jack's heart sank a little. He was really going to miss Andrew and he felt even worse knowing what they could have had. Jack was standing at the edge of the deck watching them when his father came up beside him. " I can't fight you battles forever Jackie" Teague knew Jack was young but he was still disappointed that Jack let someone pull a sword on him and he didn't do anything. " If you're going to be a pirate you have to act like a pirate." With that he left and started giving orders to the crew. Jack just stood there thinking about what that meant. The words played over and over in his head " If you're going to be a pirate you have to act like a pirate." He didn't understand , how did a pirate act? Cruel? Tough? Jack didn't know, but once again he was left feeling that he would never be good enough for his father. Every year for the next five years Jack would go pirating with his father; although he never let on about his feelings they never went away. Each year his father's statement became a little clearer and Jack's personality changed but only slightly.

I will update ASAP please R&R!^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Romance In Port Royal

* Note: Hey everyone i finally got the chance to upload chapter 3, my internet had been down for awhile. I'm trying out a new format with this chapter just to make it easier to read. Enjoy!^_^*

Chapter 3- Romance In Port Royal

When Jack was 21 he decided to become a pirate permanently. His father gave him a ship, the Black Pearl, and a crew and he set sail on his own. He would go back home every now and then to visit his parents as demanded by his mother. For the most part though he was out at sea or making port. He had sailed most all over the world and become quite famous in the pirate world. Known mostly for his crafty ability to weasel his way out of almost any situation.

Jack mostly made port in Tortuga, since it was a pirate port and safe. He also liked the wildness of the place. Pretty much anything went there and it was where he gained most of his fame as a ladies man. This time though Jack found himself in a predicament. They had run dangerously low on supplies and were quite a ways from Tortuga . Jack contemplated trying to make it to Tortuga but decided against it, they were just to far off. So instead the pulled into a place called Port Royal. It was a nice little town that was sure to have all the things they needed. They let the anchor down and lowered the plank to the dock. Jack stood in front of the plank,

" Alright gents stock up quickly on all the things we need I don't intend on staying here long and don't forget the rum." he ordered and led them down the plank.

A man in a white powdered wig approached Jack as he stepped onto the dock. The crew continued on into town.

Jack stopped as he reached the man, " It's a shilling to tie up your boat here and I shall need to know your name."

Jack smiled," What do you say to three shillings and we forget the name?"

It was a bold move and Jack wasn't quite sure if it would work but he tried it anyway.

Jack held out the coins and the man took them, " Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith"

With that Jack gestured in gratitude and continued on his way off the dock. He strolled through the little town and no one really paid much attention to him. Unless he told them no one would suspect he was a pirate. His clothes were a bit ragged and his hair was long and parts of it was in dreads but that was not enough to lead people to the conclusion of pirate. Jack took in the sights of men at work and women playing with their children until he came to a small pub.

Jack had been deprived of rum for quite some time now with their supplies being low and all so he decided to go in and replenish himself. He walked in and took a seat on a small stool right at the bar. The bartender walked over,

" What'll you have?" his voice was rough and unfriendly.

" A mug of rum" Jack replied and put a coin down on the bar.

The man took the coin and returned with a mug filled to the rim with rum. Jack had just finished the mug and was about to order another when his attention was drawn to a group of boys in a booth in the corner. They were laughing loudly for some unknown reason. Though that was what got Jack's attention that wasn't what held it. It was the boy sitting on the end of the booth facing him. He was beautiful or at least to Jack he was. He looked about Jack's age and he had short brown hair, milky smooth white skin and beautiful blue eyes that were as deep as the sea. Jack caught himself staring and was unable to look away. " What are you staring at lad?" The barkeep asked curiously.

His voice made Jack jump a little, "Nothing." he turned back around to the bar and ordered another drink. He wanted desperately to talk to the boy but had now idea how and what to say.

Jack sat there for nearly an hour he still couldn't figure out what to say to the boy. He had drank about 3 or 4 mugs of rum and was starting to get a little tipsy. He was also starting to run out of money. Just before he was about to order another drink the boy and his friends stood from their table. They were getting ready to leave all were extremely drunk except the boy, he had only had one glass of wine. They were walking by Jack, now was his chance to say something but he still didn't know what. He turned, opened his mouth then closed it again he had nothing and he didn't want to make a fool of himself . They kept passing by and didn't even notice Jack. A few minutes after the boy left Jack decided to go, his crew was probably done getting supplies by now and wondering where their captain was. He walked out and started heading back to the ship. On the way he walked past an alley he heard voices and turned. There were two men in the alley one was a tall bald man with muscles and the other was the boy from the pub.

" How's about giving me that bit of coin in your pocket?" the tall man said and he grabbed the boy's arm.

" Unhand me!" he tried to pull away but was unable to.

Jack saw this as an opportunity what better way to meet someone than to save their life so he leapt into action. He ran over and grabbed the tall man's arm " That's not nice" .

" Stay out of this." The tall man pushed the boy down and swung at Jack.

Jack leapt back out of the way. The man charged at Jack but he moved and the man rammed his head into the wall. By the time he had got up Jack had already brought out his pistol and was aiming at him.

" Alright alright no need to get serious" the man started to back away.

Then when Jack cocked the pistol the man ran . Jack turned to the boy who was still on the ground.

He offered his hand " Are you alright mate?"

The boy took his hand and pulled himself up " Yes, thank you"

" I'm Jack Sparrow…Captain Jack Sparrow actually" Jack smiled " And who have I had the pleasure of rescuing?"

The boy laughed " Cutler Beckett" he shook Jack's hand. " And how am I to thank my rescuer?" Beckett smiled

" How about dinner?" Jack realized after he said it how forward it sounded.

Beckett thought for a moment then said "Alright come to my house at 7:00" and he gave Jack the address and turned to leave. As he was walking away he turned back and said " I look forward to seeing you again Captain Sparrow" Jack's only response was a big smile.

Then he turned and headed back to the ship. He wanted to get cleaned up before dinner. He got back to the ship and the crew was already on board and waiting for him.

" Cap'n we're ready to make sail." His first mate, Thomas Higgins, told him.

" Good but there's been a change of plans." Jack then walked to the middle of the ship and announced to the crew.

"Gents I've decided to extend out stay in this port so go out and enjoy the town." Jack then started to head for his cabin to get ready for dinner but Thomas stopped him.

" Sir I don't mean to question your orders but why have you decided to extend our stay?"

Jack simply said " It appears I've made a friend." then he went in the cabin and closed the door.

He came out about 20 minutes later all cleaned up and wearing fresh clothes. Thomas caught a glimpse of him and was stunned as were the rest of the crew . " Cap'n where're you off to in such fine clothes?" Thomas said.

" I'm off to see a friend now you gents enjoy your selves but don't go startin' any trouble savvy." with that Jack walked down the ship's ramp and onto the dock.

He arrived at Beckett's house promptly at 7:00. The butler answered the door. " Can I help you sir?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Cutler Beckett" Jack smiled brightly.

The butler eyed him oddly for a minute as to say 'what business do you have coming to see Master Beckett' . Then he said "Right this way sir." and lead Jack in. Jack followed him into the dining room where Beckett was sitting at the end of a long dining table.

The butler seated Jack diagonally from Beckett and left. "Nice to see you again Captain Sparrow."

Jack smiled " And you Mr. Beckett , you have a very nice house here"

" Please call me Cutler and thank you I inherited it from my grandparents. My father and mother live here with me as well but they're out right now."

Jack was about to reply when one of the servants came out and said dinner was ready. Then he sat a plate of very delicious looking pasta in front of Jack and Beckett. He also sat biscuits and wine in the middle of the table.

" Anything else sir?" he asked Beckett.

" No that'll be all." The servant nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

" This looks great!" Jack eyed the food. He was actually starving, he hadn't eaten all day.

" Yes it does… So tell me what's the life of a sailor like?" Beckett had always wanted to be one but his father wouldn't hear of it.

"It's very exciting and full of adventure." Jack smiled.

" Really.. Do tell." Beckett was intrigued he really wanted to know what it was like to live at sea. Jack told Beckett about some of his adventures and he was careful to leave out parts that might give away the fact that he was a pirate.

Ever since the dinner Jack and Beckett grew closer and closer. I wasn't long before they were the best of friends. Beckett's parents didn't exactly approve of his friendship with Jack they always thought he was a little crafty. They also thought he was lying about being a sailor. He just didn't look it to them. But that had no effect on Beckett's friendship with him. He loved being with Jack and hearing about all his adventures at sea. Jack too really enjoyed being with Beckett. He gave Jack something that piracy couldn't; a friend that he knew he could really trust. Also the more Jack was around Beckett the deeper in love he fell. He came to know Beckett as more than just the pretty boy he saw in the pub, but an actual sweet and caring person.

Jack wouldn't always stay in Port Royal of course. As a pirate he had to sail the seas, be free, and have adventures. But it never failed every couple of months he would be back at Port Royal to visit his good friend.

" Captain" Thomas approached Jack.

" Aye Mr. Higgins."

" Why do we keep returning to this port it puts you and the crew in much danger, their not exactly pirate friendly 'round here."

" Mr. Higgins how many times must we go over this I come to see me friend savvy?"

"But…" Jack cut him off before he could continue.

" The crew and I are in no danger so long as you follow my orders and stay off shore whilst I row a shore and visit me friend."

" But Captain don't they suspect you're a pirate?"

" Course not do you think I'd be foolish enough to keep returning if they did?" Jack didn't wait for Thomas to answer and he continued, " Now there'll be no more questioning me orders savvy?"

" Yes sir." was all Thomas said then he returned to his duties.

Jack went over to the dinghies with two other crew members and prepared one to go ashore. When Jack got ashore instead of heading straight to Beckett's house as usual he decided to wander around a little and explore the port. As many times as he had been there he had never really taken the time to look around. While doing some exploring he found a quaint little cove. It was surrounded by rocks and completely hidden from the public. It also had the perfect view of the sunset. It was so peaceful there, Jack sat for a while and listened to the waves of the sea roll in. This gave him some time to think; For a long time now Jack had hidden his feelings for Beckett and he was getting to the point where he could hide them any longer. He thought about telling Beckett many times but always lost his nerve at the last minute. 'Well not this time I'm going to tell him and this cove is the perfect place to do it.' Jack thought as he stood and headed to Beckett's house. He was fairly nervous about what he was going to do but the worst that could happen was that Beckett would reject him. In which case Jack could just sail away and forget all about it . He got to Beckett's house and knocked on the door. To his surprise the same snobby butler that always answered it didn't this time.

" Jack! " Beckett exclaimed happy to se his friend had returned.

" Cutler! How've you been mate?" Jack found it a nice surprise to be greeted by his good friend rather than his stuck up help.

" Good, it feels like it's been ages since I've see you." Beckett stepped forward and gave Jack a hug.

He realized it was a little improper but he didn't care he had missed Jack. Jack on the other hand was all to willing to hug Beckett. He'd take any excuse he could get to touch the man.

Jack was still taking in the bliss of holding Beckett when Beckett pulled away and said, " Won't you come in?"

" I was rather hoping you'd like to go for a walk."

" Alright it is a beautiful day" Beckett stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Great, I've got something I want to show you."

" What is it?" Beckett was curious every time Jack visited something exciting happened.

" You'll see when we get there." Jack smiled.

He led Beckett to the cove he had found earlier. " I found this place while wondering around a little, has a great view eh?"

" Yes it does" Beckett smiled the place really was truly beautiful.

" Come on lets watch the sunset then shall we?" Beckett nodded and followed Jack down into the cove and sat in the sand with him.

They made idle chit chat for awhile. They each talked about how their lives had been going. Beckett also told Jack how he was working for the East India Trading Company now. After they each ran out of things to say they fell silent for awhile. Jack decide now was as good a time as any so he broke the silence.

" You know Cutler we've been friends for a long time." he would build up to it then tell him.

"Yes we have." Beckett smiled at Jack then looked back out at the sea.

" Sometimes when people are friends for a long time like us their feelings for each other change." Jack moved closer to Beckett and put his arm around him.

To his surprise Beckett didn't shove him off, he only said, " Jack what are you doing?"

Jack removed his arm and sat facing Beckett now " There's something I have to tell you…" Jack trailed off.

"Yes?" Beckett moved a little closer to Jack prompting him to continue.

" Well I…I…umm…" ' Why won't the words come out?!' Jack thought in frustration. He realized they weren't going to come so he did the only other thing he could to convey his point. He moved closer to Beckett and cupped Beckett's face in his hand. He then gently brought his lips to meet Beckett's. For a few seconds Beckett was stunned then he deepened the kiss.

When their lips parted Jack breathed " I love you." He was so happy he was finally able to say it out loud!

" I love you too." Beckett leaned in for another kiss and Jack happily complied.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sparrows

* Note: The story starts to heat up a little in the chapter and just to let you know Martha is one of the maids/cook in Beckett's house I just didn't know how to work in her position title in the story. Enjoy^_^*

Chapter 4- The Sparrows

As their relationship grew Jack and Beckett fell even more and more in love with each other. They would spend nearly every day that Jack was in port together .Jack would always bring Beckett flowers which Beckett's father found very odd.

" What kind of man brings another man flowers?" he would say and Beckett would always reply " He's only being nice, he brings them for the garden." Beckett feared it wouldn't be long before both his parents figured out that he and Jack were more than just good friends.

One afternoon Beckett was getting ready to have a picnic lunch with Jack in their cove. He had packed a basket and was almost out the door when his mother stopped him.

" Where on earth are you off to with that basket?" She seemed surprised, well she did have good reason it was Beckett's first time making a picnic lunch.

" Just off to have lunch with a friend." He started to step towards the door again.

" With that sailor you mean." You could hear the disapproval in her voice.

" His name is Jack mother and yes."

"You shouldn't spend so much time with him, he doesn't seem like a proper gentleman." He turned sharply when she said that and looked at her.

" You hardly know him! Stop being so judgmental!!" he yelled then he turned back and started at the door once again.

She followed him, "How dare you speak to your mother in such a tone!" He didn't look back at her or say anything he just opened the door and left.

" Cutler get back here this instant and apologize for your behavior!" she yelled out the door but he continued to ignore her and kept walking.

When Beckett reached the cove Jack was already there, he was sitting in the sand staring out at the sea. When he saw Beckett he rose to go meet him.

" 'Ello love." He took the basket from Beckett and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Hi" was all Beckett said as he followed Jack down to the sand.

Jack opened the basket and started to set up the lunch. As he unfolded the blanket he asked Beckett, " What's wrong?"

" It's my parents, they're just so disapproving." Beckett scowled at the thought of his parents.

" Ah, they don't like me then."

" It's infuriating they hardly know you" Jack rose from setting up the food and cupped Beckett's face,

" Do you love me?" he asked staring into Beckett's eyes.

" Of course."

" Then what does it matter what they think."

They smiled at each other for a minute then Beckett said " You're right" Then their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Once everything was set up they sat down to have lunch and talk. There were a lot of adorable little finger sandwiches, a bottle of red wine and cookies for dessert.

" Did you make all this?"

" No, Martha did, she's an excellent cook isn't she?"

" Yes she is" They ate in silence for awhile then Jack spoke. " Love there's something I have to tell you."

He looked up from the food and looked a Beckett who was staring back at him. " What is it?" He expected bad news.

" I'm leaving tonight."

"Oh…" Beckett looked down and traced the patterns on the blanket with his fingers. " Why so soon?" He asked not looking up at Jack.

" I'm going to visit me parents I won't be gone long."

Beckett didn't say anything he only still stared at the blanket and traced the patterns. He knew Jack couldn't always stay in port but he hated when Jack left. Jack could see that Beckett didn't want him to go. He got up went over to Beckett's side of the blanket, sat down and took his hand,

" I promise I'll be back as soon as I can and we still have the rest of the evening together." He softly kissed Beckett's hand which made Beckett blush a little.

"You're right" Beckett scooted closer to Jack and put his head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack put his arm around Beckett and they watched the ocean in silence for a minute then Beckett broke the silence " You know if you got a different job you wouldn't have to leave so often."

" I couldn't do that I love the sea too much."

Beckett jerked his head up off Jack's shoulder and sat up straight " More than me?" He sounded angry and hurt.

" No 'course not you know I love you" Jack said trying to soothe Beckett but only succeeded in making things worse.

" Apparently not more than your precious sea ." Beckett turned his back to Jack and crossed his arms.

Jack sighed, " Love don't be like that, it's just more complicated than simply switching jobs." Jack crawled over and placed his hands on Beckett's shoulders " I promise I'll tell you everything in good time." He gave Beckett a soft kiss on the cheek.

Beckett remained silent and didn't look at Jack. " We only have a few more hours before I leave do you really want to spend them fighting?" Beckett still remained silent, Jack thought for a moment then he got an idea. " I know what would make you talk" Jack slid his hands down to Beckett's waist and started to tickle him.

Beckett instantly burst out into laughter. He fell over and Jack sat on top of him and continued to tickle him in between laughter Beckett was able to choke out "Jack… stop it…. stop it ."

" I can't love it seems I've lost control of me arms maybe if you forgive me they'll stop."

Jack tickled Beckett harder until Beckett finally said, " Fine… fine I forgive you now get off me!"

Jack stopped tickling him and sat back down on the blanket Beckett sat up for a second then he tackled Jack. He sat on top of Jack playfully and said, " How do you always manage to be so charming?"

" Don't know love guess I was just born that way." Jack smiled brightly, Beckett smiled too and leaned down to kiss him.

For the rest of the time they sat in the sand and watched the sunset it was beautiful all the colors combining in the sky to make a orange and pink rainbow. Jack thought about how he wanted to tell Beckett the truth, what he really was, and he wondered if Beckett would still love him if he knew. When it was time for Jack to go they cleaned up all the dishes and refolded the blanket and placed it back in the basket. They gave each other one last passionate kiss before they parted ways.

When Jack reached the Peal he was greeted by Thomas, " Evening cap'n did you enjoy your visit?"

" Yes, now make ready to sail."

" Where to cap'n?" " Shipwreck Cove I'm going to visit me parents." Jack went to his cabin, he had a long day and wanted to get some rest.

When he went into the cabin he walked over to the bed and pulled off his boots getting ready to lay down. He once he laid down he didn't go to sleep immediately, instead he thought of Beckett and their picnic. He really did love Beckett more than he loved anyone with the exception of his mom. Their relationship was also the longest he had ever had with anyone . He thought about where their relationship would go and he even thought about telling his parents. Then when his father's reaction came to mind he decided against it. Eventually he drifted peacefully off to sleep and dreamt of Beckett.

The next morning Thomas entered the cabin to rouse his sleeping captain. He walked over to the bed and stared at Jack while he slept. ' He so handsome!' he thought as he stood over the sleeping captain and gently traced Jack's jaw line with his hand.

He was tempted to place a soft kiss on Jack's cheek but decided against it. After a few minutes of daydreaming he remembered why he had come to the cabin in the first place. Thomas started trying to wake Jack. It took a few tries Jack was a bit of a deep sleeper.

" Cap'n" Thomas called for the third time and shook Jack a little.

Jack groaned and reluctantly sat up, "What is it!?" he snapped.

" We're nearin' the cove sir." Jack perked up a bit at the thought of seeing his parents.

" Ah! Alright I'll be out in a minute."

" If you don't mind me sayin' sir you're been sleeping nearly all morning it's near afternoon now."

" Oh, well I had a long day yesterday, sorry for snappin' on you mate."

" It's alright, well I'll be goin' now." , Thomas left the cabin and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone Jack got up and started to get ready. He washed his face and hands very well and applied fresh kohl to his eyes. He knew what a big deal his mom would make about him being clean and he didn't want to upset her by showing up dirty. When Jack finished cleaning up he immerged from his cabin only to be once again met by Thomas.

" Sir we're here should we pull the ship into the cove?"

" No pull around to the other side of the island there's a port there." Jack had never intended to go to the cove his parents had a private house on the island and he was heading there. The ship pulled around and there was a small deck leading to the island. Once the ship was anchored Jack gave orders to the crew " Alright gents mind the boat I'll be back by night fall." With that he headed down the ramp and was on his way to the house. It was a good distance from the ramp but not so far that Jack couldn't walk there.

At the house Mrs. Sparrow was busy in the kitchen cutting up apples for the apple pie she was making for dessert. She paused from her cutting for a moment and looked up out of the window in front of her. The island looked so beautiful in the early afternoon light. Outside the palm trees swayed in the genital breeze. She opened the window to let the breeze blow over her and cool the house. For a house of it's size it heated up very quick. It was a medium sized house that from the outside was shaped almost like a barn. It had 3 large bedrooms all of which were up stair, a medium sized kitchen and bathroom, large dinning room, and a cellar where all the wines and rum was kept. As Mrs. Sparrow continued to stare out the window she saw a figure approaching in the distance. At first she just figured it was Teague returning home. When she took a closer look though she could make out that the person approaching was considerably younger than her husband. Realizing who it was she gasped in excitement and ran to the door.

She opened it, ran to the fence and shouted " Jackie!!!" She waved to him nearly jumping up and down from the excitement.

" 'Ello mum!!" He called and waved back. She couldn't wait for him to reach the fence so she ran to greet him and nearly knocked him over giving him a hug.

" It's so good to see you again dear" She said as she squeezed him tighter.

"It's good to see you too mum." Jack stated as she finally released him.

She took his arm as they continued to walk towards the house. " You must be starving, once we get in I'll get you a nice biscuit and a glass of milk."

Once the reached the door she released his arm and continued on to the kitchen. Jack followed behind her,

" Is dad home?" He asked as he took a seat at the table in the kitchen.

" No he's out gathering water he'll be back soon." She sat a warm biscuit and a jar of preserves down in front of him.

Then she went over to the cooler and got the milk to pour him a glass. As he brought it over and sat it down she too took a seat at the table and started to talk with Jack.

" So dear have you been well?" She started off she always asked Jack that she wanted to make sure he was doing alright on his own.

" Yes I have, what about you how've things been here?" Jack took a sip of the milk.

" They've been good your father's been bring in quiet a bit of coin actually."

" Has he? " Jack questioned but before his mother could answer the front door swung open and Teague came in carrying a bucket of water. "'Ello dad!" Jack called from the kitchen and Teague sat the bucket down before entering.

" Jack! Good to see you boy!" Teague smiled brightly and gave Jack a pat on the shoulder.

Then he walked over to Amelia, who had already started back on preparing dinner, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" Is it nearly done?" He questioned, he was starving.

"Yes you'd better go get washed up." Amelia stated still preparing the apple pie. With that Teague turned and started to head up stairs to the bathroom.

As he passed Jack again he placed his hand on Jack's shoulder and said, "We'll talk at dinner."

Then he continued on his way to the bathroom. Awhile later dinner was ready, Jack and Teague were seated at the table. Teague seated at the head of the table and Jack seated diagonal from him. They waited patiently as Amelia brought out the final dish which was steamed vegetables. Then she took her seat across from Jack. It was a very fine dinner and Jack hadn't eaten this well in awhile. They had tomato soup as the main course, fresh backed rolls steamed vegetables, and ale to wash it all down. The apple pie was still baking in the oven.

Just as Teague and Jack were about to dig in, Amelia interrupted, " Teague will you say the grace."

he was so hungry he had forgotten that Amelia would never allow them to eat without saying grace first. It was on the top of the list of his wife's many house rules. " Yes dear." They all bowed their heads as Teague started to say grace.

Once he finished they all said in unison " Amen." then started to eat.

Once dinner started the conversation picked up a bit. "You've made quite a name for yourself." Teague started off.

" Well life has been…exciting to say the least."

" I do hope all of it isn't true especially the bits about the young ladies." Amelia chimed in and gave Jack a stern look.

He got a little nervous he knew how his mom felt about promiscuity. " 'Course not mum only rumors." He gave a bright smile and she smiled back.

" Good." was all she said before returning to eating.

The conversation carried on for a little longer then died down. When it died down Jack's mind started to wonder he thought about Beckett he wondered what Beckett was doing right now. Before Jack knew it he was staring into what was left of his soup and twirling it with a spoon.

His mother took notice of this first and asked him, " Dear is there something wrong?"

He didn't look up he was still in a daze and replied, " No…I'm just in love." Just like that it had slipped out before he realized it.

" REALLY!!!??" That snapped him out of his daze and he suddenly realized what he'd done.

He wanted to slap himself, how could he have so stupidly let that slip out.

" Dear that's wonderful!! I'll go get desert then you can tell us all about her." His mom gave him a hug before going into the kitchen.

The word her echoed in his mind. There was no her and he certainly couldn't tell them there was a him! He'd have to make something up and do it quick!

"I'm proud of you son finally finding a girl." That snapped Jack out of his thoughts his dad had** NEVER** said he was proud of him for anything!

It felt good finally having his dad's approval now all he had to do was make up a girl. His mom came back in carrying the pie

"So what's the young lady's name?" She asked as she started to cut pieces out of the pie.

'Name! Oh boy think fast Sparrow!' Jack thought to himself. Then he got it, " Becky… Becky Taylor." he said slyly.

" That's a nice name, what she like?" his mom questioned.

" I'll bet she's a beauty." Teague looked up from his pie and gave sly smile.

" Oh Teague that doesn't matter, go on dear tell us what she's like." Jack's mom smiled at him.

" Well… she is very beautiful, and she has a wonderful personality, very sweet."

" She sounds like a fine girl." His mom stated before being interrupted by Teague. " And how did you come to meet her?"

" I rescued her." Jack said swelling with pride. He knew it would make his parents happy to hear he rescued someone especially a girl.

" Really!! Oh dear that's wonderful." his mom squeaked with joy.

" You're turning out to be a fine man after all boy." Teague took a sip from his drink. Jack only smiled on the outside but inside his mind was going crazy' He did it again! Why can't he just be genuinely proud of me for once! Why must he always make me feel bad about meself!…' His mind rant was interrupted by his mom as she started to clear the table.

" Next time you come for a visit you should bring her with you." she said taking some of the plates into the kitchen.

" What?" Jack was stunned he didn't expect them to want to meet her.

" Yes you should bring her by I should like to meet her." Teague started to help clear the table as well.

Jack only smiled in response. This was a disaster he couldn't bring Beckett to meet his parents and he couldn't refuse because then they would get offended. He was trying to think up a plan when his mom interrupted.

" You will bring her next time you come won't you?" She smiled.

" Of course" Jack pretended to be happy to bring her. He'd figure out some way to get through this after all he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

It was starting to get dark out and Jack wanted to be alone to think. " Well I'd better be going." He rose from table.

" So soon!?" His mom came back out of the kitchen and approached him.

"Yes, I promised the crew I'd be back by night fall."

" Oh well then come back soon dear." She gave Jack a goodbye hug.

Jack walked over to the kitchen door, "Goodbye dad."

" Bye Jackie" Unlike his mom his dad wasn't very affectionate and he only gave Jack a firm handshake.

Jack started to head for the front door and was stopped by his mom, " Here so you'll have something to eat."

She handed him a neatly wrapped cloth with some biscuits in it. "Thanks mum." He gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

On the way back to the ship his mind was racing. 'Well you've done it now, now you have to tell Beckett the truth, and even if I did tell him and he was ok with me being a pirate my parents are still expecting a girl!…" He thought about it over and over until he reached the ship. He went up on the deck and was greeted again by none other than Thomas.

" How was your visit sir?"

" Very…Eventful." Thomas could tell by Jack's tone and his expression that something was bothering him.

" Is everything alright, did something happen?"

" I've just gotten meself into a bit of a predicament that's all ." Jack was being vauge so Thomas knew he didn't want to tell him exactly what was going on and he wasn't going to push it. He still wanted to offer his captain some kind of comfort.

" Well whatever it is I'm sure you'll sort it out, you always do." He placed a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder.

" Thanks mate." Jack smiled at him and headed to his cabin.

" Sir wait, our heading?" Jack paused for a moment then he turned back to Thomas. " Make sail for Port Royal ." Thomas wanted to inquire as to why they were going back there again when they had just left but he decided against it. " Aye Cap'n" he said before heading off to the helm.

Jack went to his cabin and sat on the bed. He had no idea what he was going to do. He laid down and thought for awhile then before he realized it he'd drifted off to sleep.

When Jack opened his eyes he was still in his cabin laying on the bed. He hadn't realized he fallen asleep so fast. Before he could do anything a voice startled him,

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Jack looked over in the direction of the voice and saw a man that looked like his twin sitting at his table.

" Who are you?" He asked getting out of the bed.

" I' m you of course, you could call me your clever side."

"Ah, that's interesting, I'm to assume this is a dream then?" He said approaching the other Jack.

" Well it'd have to be mate otherwise you'd have gone completely mad." Jack's twin started to laugh.

" Well to what do I own the pleasure of your visit?" Jack sat down at the table across from his double.

" I'm here to help you with your predicament."

" Ah, what's your advice then?" Jack's double leaned in closer to him.

" All you have to do is make Beckett into what your parents think he is."

" What the bloody hell does that mean?"

" Think about it mate it'll come to you." With that the other Jack disappeared.

" Well that was just maddingly unhelpful." Jack said to himself.

He sat at the table a moment longer and then he got it. He sprang up from his sleep, "THAT' S IT!!" he exclaimed.

Looking around he could see that he was not dreaming anymore and that it was still dark out. He laid back down feeling a little bit silly for yelling. He had come up with the perfect pan now all he had to do was get Beckett to go along with it.

* Oooh Jack's cooking up a scheme can anyone guess what it is? Well if you can't it'll be revealed in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed chapter 4, 5 will be up asap*


	5. Chapter 5: I'm A Pirate

Chapter 5- I'm A Pirate

When Jack got back to Port Royal he went straight to Beckett's house. He had decided that he was just going to tell him the truth straight out. He figured the worst that could happen is they would break up. Of course there was the possibility that Beckett could turn him in to the authorities but he pushed that thought far down in his mind. When he got to Beckett's house he was lead in by the same snobby butler as always.

" Master Beckett is entertaining in the garden." The butler lead Jack to the garden door and opened it.

Jack nodded in gratitude and went into the garden. He followed the stone path until he came to a round open area it was surrounded by beautiful rose bushes and in the center there was a tea table with two men sitting at it. Jack recognized one of them as Beckett.

" 'Ello mate!" Jack called over and waved.

Beckett turned at the sound of the familiar voice " Jack!" he exclaimed as he rose to go meet his approaching lover.

He met Jack half way and gave him a big hug, " I'm so glad you're back." Jack smiled and hugged Beckett tighter " I'm glad to be back."

After a few more seconds they released each other. Beckett then remembered that he had company and that he had rudely left his guest sitting at the table.

" Right then come join us I was just having tea with a friend."

" Alright." Jack really wanted to talk to Beckett alone but he'd just have to wait a little longer. Jack followed Beckett back to the table and the man at the table rose as they neared.

"Sorry for abandoning you like that." Beckett apologized for his rudeness. " It's quite alright no harm done." His friend smiled at them.

Beckett smiled back and nodded, " Well I believe introductions are in order, Cory Gillings I'd like you to meet Jack Sparrow ." Cory extended his hand an shook Jack's,

" Ah so you're Jack, good to finally meet you, Cutler speaks so often and so fondly of you, you must be very important to him."

" Well we are very good friends." Jack smiled and shot a sly glance at Beckett who only smiled weakly in return.

" Yes well I should be going then so you two can catch up." He started to leave " See you soon Cutler and nice meeting you Jack." He stated before he started down the path back to the house.

" Goodbye!" Beckett called after him.

Once he was out of sight Jack turned to Beckett, " Well now that he's gone…" He cupped Beckett's face and kissed him deeply.

At first Beckett wrapped his arms around Jack and gave into the kiss then he realized they were in an open area.

Beckett pulled back, " Jack stop, we could get caught."

" I'm sorry love I've just missed you so." Jack said staring into Beckett's eyes. At that moment all Beckett's fears of being caught melted away and he leaned in for another passionate kiss.

Meanwhile Cory was nearing the house and he was starting to sweat from the blistering heat. He reached for the handkerchief he usually kept in the pocket only to find it wasn't there.

' Were did I put that blasted thing?' Cory thought as he started to search his other pockets.

Then he realized ' I must have left it back at the table.'

He turned and hastily went to go retrieve it. Cory hated to sweat and wanted to wipe it away before it got too sever. He rounded the corner to where the table was and was stunned by the sight in front of him. Beckett and Jack were entwined in each others arms and kissing. Cory's mouth and eyes were wide as he started to back away.

'Very good friends indeed!' his mind was racing. ' Beckett a…dandy! It's disgusting! Something must be done.' He contemplated what he could do as he left the house.

Back in the garden Jack and Beckett hadn't even noticed Cory was there. They were to busy enjoying each other's company.

After one final kiss Jack pulled away and said, " Love we have to talk."

" Why what's wrong?" Beckett was starting to get worried they last time they had to talk Jack told Beckett he was leaving.

" There's just something that I must tell you, is there some place more private we could go?" Beckett thought for a moment then he took Jack's hand, " Follow me." They went deep into the garden and far away from the house. It started to seem like a bit of a jungle after awhile.

They walked until they came to an area that was surrounded by weeping willows. They went in and sat under one of the beautiful trees. The area was very shaded, secluded from the house and the willows swayed in the Caribbean breeze.

As they got comfortable Beckett spoke, "I used to come here all the time as a child, just to get away."

"It's beautiful and very peaceful." Jack said as he leaned back against the tree.

"Yes…" Beckett reminisced for a moment about all the times he'd come there as a child. As his mind wondered a little he remembered why they had come there. He turned to Jack, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Jack had almost forgotten that they needed to talk with the place being so calm and all. He sat up from the tree, " Well it seems that I haven't exactly told you the whole truth about meself…"

" What do you mean?"

" Me occupation isn't what you think it is love."

" You're not a sailor? "

" I am a sailor of sorts just not a merchant sailor." Jack looked at the ground then looked back up at Beckett who had a very confused look on his face.

" I don't understand, what other kind of sailor is there?"

Jack started to fiddle with his fingers a bit, " Well there's the kind that travels around the seven seas and occasionally plunders a island or two." Jack laughed nervously.

" You mean…" Beckett gasped and moved back from Jack a little. " You're a…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word.

" Pirate." Jack finished his sentence for him.

" NO!…" Beckett shot up, " You must be joking, please tell me you're joking!" He was starting to panic, how could the man he loved be a pirate!

Jack stood up and took Beckett's hands," No I'm not joking I am a pirate and I love you." Jack gently kissed Beckett's hands.

Beckett jerked them away, " How could you lie to me!" his voice was shaking and his eyes were welling up with tears.

" I'm sorry love I was just afraid to tell you the truth… afraid you wouldn't love me anymore." He took a step towards Beckett and Beckett backed away. " Love please…" Jack took another step towards Beckett but again he backed away.

Beckett could barely look at Jack and tears started to stream down his face. He stared at the ground as he took another step back, " I…" He looked up at Jack , "I'm sorry" He turned and started to run back to the house.

Jack ran after him, " Wait! Cutler come back!" Jack chased him for awhile then stopped, this was what he was afraid of. He sighed as Beckett disappeared into the garden ahead of him.

By the time Beckett got back near the house he was completely out of breathe. He looked back and saw that Jack was no longer behind him. He stood there for a moment and cried into his hands, ' This is horrible! just horrible!' He thought as his sobbing stopped a little.

He cleaned his face with his shirt sleeve and continued to walk the rest of the way. By now he had reached the path that lead back to the house and when he got there he opened the door to go in and was met by the butler. He saw that Beckett's face was slightly red and there were the faintest tear marks on his cheeks.

"Are you alright sir?" He inquired.

" No actually I'm not feeling very well, I'm going up to my room when Jack gets back show him out please."

"Yes sir." the butler obediently complied and gave a courteous bow to Beckett.

He nodded in return and turned to go up to his room. A few minutes later Jack walked in and was met by the butler.

" Where's Cutler?" he asked.

The butler answered in his usual uppity tone, " Master Beckett is not feeling well and he specifically requested that I show you out once you returned." He grabbed Jack's arm and started to lead him to the door.

" Let go!" Jack jerked his arm away from the butler. He started to head for the stair, " I have to talk to Cutler."

Right before he was about to go up the first step the butler called to him, " Mr. Sparrow if you shall not leave peacefully then I shall send for the authorities and have you removed!"

" That's Captain Sparrow and…" He was cut off by the butler, " Well _Captain…" _He grabbed Jack's arm and began dragging him back to the door. "I suggest you leave before I call the authorities, the likes of you have no business keeping the company of Master Beckett in the first place." He released Jack arm when they reached the door and opened it.

Jack wanted to shoot him or at least beat him up a little. But he remembered where he was, this wasn't a pirate port and getting thrown in jail could mean a trip to the noose. So he bit his tongue and simply said, " Fine." and walked out the door. He knew this wasn't over there's was no way he was letting Beckett go, not like this.

Back at the house Beckett paced around his room, his mind was racing. How could the man he loved be a pirate? He was always taught that pirates were the most vile, cut throat, murderous people to ever walk the earth and they all deserved nothing more than to be hung right on the spot. Beckett stopped pacing and sighed heavily. He plopped down on his bed and continued to think, slowly he started to drift of to sleep and before he knew it he was out like a light.

Beckett and Cory ran happily through the garden playing, happy and carefree as all children are. They were no more than 9, each carried a stick pretending it was a sword, and each yelled at the other using pirate lingo. They ran until they came to a clearing surrounded by bushes where there was a small table. Cory, who was slightly out of breath from all the running, turned to face Beckett.

He smiled and raised his stick, " A vast ye scurvy sea dog, I'll cut ye down!" Cory yelled and prepared to attack.

"We'll see about that", Beckett retorted and lunged at Cory.

They clashed with the sticks as if they were in a real battle. It went on for awhile until they were interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Beckett's father approached them.

" Nothing father just playing." Beckett put his stick down and walked over to his father.

"Playing?" He raised an eye brow questioningly.

" Yes sir, we were playing pirate." Cory joined them.

"Pirate!" Beckett's father spat. "You think piracy is a game!"

He was a lieutenant in the Royal Navy and he didn't take matters such as piracy lightly. Before Beckett or Cory could answer he continued, " It is a crime, a crime punished by death and rightly so. Pirates are vile disgusting creatures that would kill you as soon as look at you!" They remained silent they didn't want to make things any worse than they already were.

" Cory go home!" Beckett's father ordered.

"Yes sir." Cory retorted before running from the garden.

He watched Cory go then he turned back to Beckett, " As for you if you want to act like a pirate then you'll be treated like one!" He took Beckett down to the cellar of their house.

" Father please… I'm sorry…" His father ignored him and chained his arms to the wall.

He gave Beckett ten lashes. Beckett cried as the whip cut into his skin. When it was over Beckett's back was bleeding heavily and he was crying very hard. His father showed no remorse and no compassion for his son's suffering.

He merely unchained Beckett and said, " I hope you learned you lesson and I shall not have to do this again."

Beckett awoke in a cold sweat breathing heavily. Even though it had happened many years ago dreaming about it always brought back the fear he felt when he was a child. Beckett got up and walked to the door of his bedroom. He had to talk to Jack so he decided to go to the one place he knew Jack would be.

Jack sat in the sand in the little cove and stared out at the sea. The earlier events of the day flashed through his mind over and over.

' How can I get him back?' he thought.

The image of Beckett's frightened and sad face flashed through his mind. ' He looked so…horrified.' he thought sadly.

With a sigh he lowered his head into his hands. When he heard footsteps he sat up straight quickly and turned to the cove entrance. Beckett appeared and walked towards Jack.

"Cutler?" He muttered unable to believe his eyes.

He stood up as Beckett came near. When Beckett reached him they both remained silent for a moment then Jack opened his mouth to speak but Beckett put his hand on Jack's lips to stop him. "Let me go first." He said as he removed his hand from Jack's lips.

" I'm sorry I reacted so harshly, it's just that when you said you were a pirate it brought back old fears from the past… I was always taught that pirates were evil ruthless murders that deserved nothing more than a swift hanging. I was afraid of what my father might do to you… and to me if he found out." Beckett's eyes started to tear up as he though about how his father would beat him as a child.

"Oh, love…" Jack pulled Beckett into a hug and Beckett relaxed on Jack's strong chest as tears streamed down his face.

" But I don't care anymore…" He continued " I don't care about my father, you're nothing like the pirates he described , your sweet, caring, and kind hearted and I love you." He looked up into Jack's eyes and asked, " Can you ever forgive me for how I acted?"

Jack smiled and wiped Beckett's tears away. Then he said softly," Of course love."

They smiled at each other for a moment then drew into a passionate kiss. After a brief make out secession they settled into a comfortable position in the sand and sat watching the sunset. Beckett laid his head on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm so glad this is all settled." He said as he relaxed.

" Actually… there is one other bit of news I have to tell you." Jack said meekly.

Beckett sat up and gave him a look that said "Oh no what could it be now."

"You remember I went to visit me parents right?" Jack started off

" Yes…" Beckett said slightly confused, he couldn't see where this was going.

" Well I may have, did accidentally… tell them I was in love."

" Oh well that's not so bad." Beckett smiled he was a little relieved that was all.

" And they want to meet you." Jack added quickly.

" What!" Beckett's smile faded in a flash.

" And they think you're a girl." Jack once again threw in quickly almost hoping Beckett wouldn't catch it.

"WHAT !" Beckett shot up instantly. " Wha.. How could you even get us into such a mess? I can't meet your parents!…" Beckett ranted on flailing his arms.

Jack stood and grabbed Beckett's hands, " Love calm down, I have a plan." Jack smiled slyly.

Beckett raised an eyebrow and said, " Plan?"


	6. Chapter 6: Becky

Chapter 6- Becky?

"You've gone mad!" Beckett shouted " That plan is absolutely insane!" He continued

" It's not so insane that it won't work." Jack interrupted.

" I'm certain it won't because I'm not doing it!" Beckett stated and crossed his arms.

" Please love for me?" Jack begged and did the cutest sad face he could muster.

" Oh no that's not going to work this time. I will not masquerade as a girl not even for you!" Beckett turned his head up.

He was intent on not giving in this time. Jack realized just "the face" wasn't going to work this time so he decided to kick it up a notch. He started to sniffle and whine a little. Beckett still didn't budge, he still stood with his arms firmly crossed and head turned away. Jack sighed inwardly he had no other choice but to use his last resort. He turned his back to Beckett and began to cry into his hands . After a few minutes Beckett's expression softened and he looked back at Jack who was still crying. He slowly unfolded his arms, walked over to Jack and placed a hand on his quivering shoulder.

" Jack please don't cry." Jack didn't stop and Beckett sighed softly.

He wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and held him in a gentle hug. " Does this really mean that much to you?"

"mmmm hmm" Jack nodded still sniffling a little.

Beckett sighed softly, " Fine then I'll do it."

"Really?" Jack questioned with his back still to Beckett.

" Really." Beckett agreed.

Jack finally turned around and Beckett let go of his waist. " Great!" He said with a big smile on his face.

Beckett gasped when he realized what had just happened. " Were you only pretending to cry!" The anger swelled in Beckett's voice.

" Just one of me many talents." Jack said as he gave Beckett a big toothy grin.

"Jack!…" Before Beckett could continue Jack cut him off " Well I should go."

He gave Beckett a quick kiss on the cheek then turned to head for the dingy he had anchored in the sand of the cove. This took Beckett by surprise he followed Jack to the small boat, " Go? Go where?"

" To Tortuga, I have to get your…" He paused trying to think of the right word. " disguise." He finished the sentence.

"Oh" Beckett said not believing he got tricked into this.

"I'll be back in a few days" Jack said as he continued to get the little boat ready to row back to the Pearl . " When I come back we'll get you ready then we'll be off to see me parents. Goodbye love."

Jack gave Beckett on last kiss then he pushed the boat into the water and got in. " Alright then. Goodbye." Beckett agreed and he started to head back to the house as Jack rowed away. On the way he thought of what he was going to tell his parents was the reason he was leaving with Jack.

Almost a week passed before Jack finally returned. He went straight to Beckett's house to retrieve him. He was fairly excided, his parents were going to meet the man he loved. He was also nervous there was that nagging thought in the back of his mind of what if something went wrong. Jack arrived at the house within a few minutes and knocked on the door.

To his delight Beckett answered it, "'Ello love ready to go?"

" Yes I'll go get my things, come in." Jack came in and waited patiently by the door as Beckett went up stairs to retrieve his things.

" Mr. Sparrow" A voice called ,Jack turned to see Beckett's dad approaching.

Jack had met Beckett's dad before he didn't exactly have the kind of personality that would make you look forward to a second meeting. But Jack sucked it up, put on a fake smile, and gave him a cheery greeting. " Good afternoon Lieutenant Beckett." Jack said as he neared once they were face to face Beckett's dad spoke again.

" I understand you are taking my son on a trip, he refused to tell me to where, he only said that he wanted to see the world outside of Port Royal."

" Yes it should be fun." Jack replied keeping his fake smile.

" Well I wanted to let you know that if any harm should come to my son I will have you swiftly arrested." Jack's smile faded but he remained silent.

" You see the simple fact is, Mr. Sparrow I do not trust you, nor does my wife, and we do not approve of this _friendship_." He continued and he spat the last word.

Jack was about to respond but Beckett came down the stairs and interrupted, " Father what's going on?" He asked as he neared them carrying a small trunk.

" Nothing just having a chat with your friend." He turned to Beckett and placed his hand on Beckett's shoulder, "Have a nice trip son ." He said before turning to leave.

Beckett walked over to Jack," What did he say to you?"

" Nothing just a little threat that's all." Beckett frowned he knew his father would do something like this." Are you ready to go?" Jack asked he seemed to be totally unfazed by what had just happened.

" Yes let's go." Beckett walked to the door and opened it.

" Here I'll take that for you." Jack took the trunk and carried it as they walked to the cove.

After walking for several minutes they finally arrived, Jack took Beckett's trunk over to the dingy and pulled out another one.

" What's in there?" Beckett questioned as Jack brought it over.

" Your disguise." Jack said with a smile.

He took out a long beautiful red silk had a very puffy bottom, beautiful flower designs all over it, elbow length sleeves, and a turtle neck. Then Jack took out a corset and two small bags filled with sand.

"What are those for?" Beckett asked eying the bags of sand.

" Effect love we have to make you look like a genuine girl, now take off your shirt."

Beckett did, Jack placed the bags of sand on his chest, and wrapped the corset around him to hold them in place. As Jack started to lace it up Beckett asked, " Where did you learn to lace a corset?"

" Well I've unlaced enough of them I should know how to lace them back up by now."

"What!" Beckett exclaimed fairly surprised.

" Oh, never mind roll your pants legs up and we'll put on the dress."

As Beckett did he wondered exactly how many women Jack had been with before they met but he decided to let it go he didn't want to get into a big argument. After they got the dress on Jack went back over to the trunk and pulled out a long brown curly wig. He gave it to Beckett who put it on and Jack helped him straighten it out. Then Jack went back over to the trunk and came back with a little tube of lipstick and a small tin of blush.

" Now the final touch." he said as he applied the make up to Beckett's face. With his fair smooth skin the make up was just the thing he need to make him look exactly like a girl.

When Jack was finished he looked at Beckett and said, " You look beautiful."

" I feel ridiculous." Beckett retorted.

" But you look beautiful." Jack gave Beckett a soft kiss. " Now all we have to do is work on your voice it has to be soft and girly." Beckett thought for a minute "You mean like this." He said in a softer more feminine voice.

"Perfect!" Jack exclaimed as he took Beckett's arm and lead him over to the dingy.

" I worked on that the whole time you were gone." Beckett stated in his normal voice. Jack smiled, helped Beckett into the boat and started to push it out into the water. Then he climbed in himself and started to row. "Oh and I almost forgot me parents think your name is Becky Taylor."

" Clever." Beckett said realizing how Jack probably came up with the name.

As Jack rowed they continued to talk Jack told him the ships name and about the crew. When they reached the ship Jack went up first and Beckett followed. As soon as Jack got on deck he was greeted by Thomas same as always. " Ready to make sail sir?" He asked.

"Not quiet yet." Jack said as he turned back to help Beckett up on deck.

" Oh you've brought a young lady?" Thomas said as saw Beckett.

"Yes." Jack said as he prepared to make introductions " Thomas I'd like you to meet Becky Taylor, she's me girl and I'm taking her to meet me parents."

" Ah, well then pleased to be making your acquaintance miss." Thomas said as he tipped his hat and Beckett nodded and curtsied politely in response.

"Thomas is me first mate." Jack explained then he lead Beckett over to his cabin and said " Why don't you go inside and get settled I must have a word with me crew."

" Alright " Beckett agreed using his girly voice and he went inside.

Once Beckett closed the door Jack walked to the middle of the deck and addressed the crew. " Alright you scabrous dogs listen and listen well I've brought me girl aboard so she can go meet me parents if one of you lays so much as one finger on her I'll have you thrown overboard as food for the sharks savvy!"

" Yes Sir!" The crew all replied in unison they had never seen their captain like this. They quickly realized that if he was being this protective of her he must be really serious about her.

Jack grabbed Beckett's trunk and went back to the cabin. When he went in he found Beckett sitting on the bed. He went over and sat next to Beckett, "How long until we reach your parents house?" Beckett asked as he laid his head on Jack's shoulder.

" About a day."

" Do you think they'll like me?"

" I'm sure they will love." Jack said before he gave Beckett a soft kiss on the head." Now what's say I help you out of this dress and we get some sleep." Jack smiled at Beckett.

It was pretty late in the evening when Jack picked Beckett up, now it was completely dark outside. "Alright!" Beckett agreed cheerfully.

This was the first time he and Jack would be sleeping in a bed together and truth be told he was kind of excited. Thomas laid in his hammock moping he had hoped that somehow he would win Jack's heart. He sighed heavily and turned over in the hammock. A nearby crewmember, Henry, took notice and asked " What's wrong mate?"

Every now and then with pirates there'd be a crew that has that one nice guy that genuinely cares about others, well that was Henry in a hand basket. He always took it upon himself to help other crewmembers when they were down or to ask what was wrong even if he didn't know them. In this case though he did know Thomas they would talk every now and then.

Thomas looked over at him, "It's nothing." Thomas simply said looking glum as ever.

" It has to be something you been mopin' ever since the Cap'n came back with that girl." Henry paused for a minute, " The crew might start thinking you have a thing for him." Henry added with a little chuckle. Thomas laughed too attempting to cover up that he really did have feelings for Jack.

Back up in the cabin Beckett had gotten out of the dress and back into boy clothes. He wore a simple white shirt and brown pants. He and Jack were laying in bed but sleep was the furthest thing from their minds. They were both making out wildly, Jack slowly slipped his hand under Beckett's shirt and rubbed his smooth skin. Beckett moaned with pleasure to Jack's touch. Jack climbed on top of him and slipped the shirt over his head.

Then Beckett thought of something and broke their string of wild kissing, " Wait…" He said turning his head to prevent Jack from kissing him again.

" What's wrong?" Jack asked fairly confused.

" What if someone hears us?" Beckett looked worried. Jack smiled relieved that's all Beckett had stopped for.

" They won't all the crew are below deck and just in case we'll be very very quiet." Jack whispered the last part of the sentence in Beckett's ear before kissing it. Then he made his way back to Beckett's lips. The rest of the night slipped away before they even knew it.

The next morning Beckett awoke laying on Jack's bare chest with Jack's arm draped around him. He was fairly sore from last nights activities but that didn't dull the cheery mood he woke up in. He started to sit up which woke the sleeping pirate next to him.

"Good morning Jack." Beckett said as he leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

" Good morning love." Jack said once he was fully awake. Jack sat up and stretched then he turned to Beckett "We should get dressed the crew will be awake soon." Beckett nodded and got out of bed to search the floor for his pants Jack did the same.

Once he was dressed he walked over to a trunk in the corner of the cabin and pulled out a pretty blue dress that looked similar to the red one. Then he walked back over to Beckett and started to help him get dressed. Thomas sleepily walked to Jack's cabin to see if the Captain was awake they were going to be coming up on the cove soon. Thomas yawned as he reached the door he was about to knock when he heard a gasp from the other side of the door follow by," Jack!"

Thomas pressed his ear to the door he knew it was wrong to snoop but he was curious. " Sorry love."

He heard Jack say. " This one is much tighter than the one from yesterday." Thomas didn't recognize the voice it sounded like a man.

" Don't worry you won't have to wear it for long we're probably close to the cove by now."

There was another gasp. " I don't see how women can stand to wear these things all day. " The unfamiliar voice spoke once more, now Thomas was thoroughly confused.

He heard some more rustling then footsteps approaching the door. He hurried away from the door and pretended to be doing work on the deck. Seconds later Jack emerged from the cabin with Beckett on his arm. He approached Thomas who was pretending to swab the deck.

" Good morning Thomas." he said causing Thomas to turn around

" Morin' Cap'n" he said before turning to Beckett and tipping his hat. " Morn' Ms. Taylor."

" Good morning Thomas." Beckett replied politely in his girl voice.

Thomas turned back to Jack, " We're nearing the cove sir."

" Good" Jack said then he and Beckett headed off to the helm Thomas went back to swabbing while he did his mind was going a million miles an hour. 'Who was that other voice I heard in the cabin?' Then his eyes went wide as a sentence flashed through his head. ' I don't see how women can stand to wear these things all day' It echoed in his mind. ' That girl ain't no girl!' he thought sharply almost causing him to drop the mop he was swabbing the deck with. ' If she's a he then that means I still have a chance with the Cap'n!' Thomas was very excited at his new found hope now all he had to do was figure a way to win Jack over. He looked up at Jack who was now steering the ship with Beckett by his side.' Soon you'll be mine.' Thomas thought with a smile on his face.


End file.
